Shows
Final shows *American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-2009) *Being Ian (2005-2009) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006-2008) *The Buzz on Maggie (2007) *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2009) *Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1998-2008) *Dave the Barbarian (2005-2009) *Doug (2001-2004) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2009) *Fillmore! (2003-2009) *Gargoyles (1998-2009) *Get Ed! (2006-2009) *House of Mouse (2002-2009) *Kim Possible (2005-2009) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2006-2009) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001, 2003-2009) *Monster Buster Club (2008-2009) *Phineas and Ferb (2008-2009) *Power Rangers (2005-2009) *Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004-2009) *Power Rangers: Jungle Fury (2008-2009) *Power Rangers: Mystic Force (2006-2009) *Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (2004-2009) *Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive (2008-2009) *Power Rangers: R.P.M. (2009) *Power Rangers: S.P.D. (2005-2009) *The Proud Family (2004-2009) *Pucca (2006-2009) *Recess (2001, 2003-2009) *The Replacements (2007-2009) *Shaun the Sheep (2008) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyber Force Go! (2004-2009) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2008-2009) *The Suite Life on Deck (2009) *Timon and Pumbaa (1998-2009) *W.I.T.C.H (2004-2009) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) *Yogi Bear (1998-2003) Former shows *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1998-2006, 2007) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1998-2002) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1998-2001) *Aladdin (1998-2008) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2006) *Allegra's Window (1998-2001) *The Angry Beavers (2003-2009) *Beetlejuice (2000-2003) *Blazing Dragons (1999-2002) *Bonkers (1998-2004) *Bump in the Night (1998-2001) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2003-2009) *Camp Lazlo (2005) *The Care Bears (1998-2002) *Casper (1998-2008) *CatDog (1998-2009) *Cow and Chicken (1998-2001) *Darkwing Duck (1998-2004, 2007) *Donald's Quack Attack (1998-2002) *Droopy Master Detective (1998-2002) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2006, 2009) *Duckman (2004-2005) *DuckTales (1998-2007) *Eureeka's Castle (1998-2001) *Extreme Ghostbusters (2003-2006) *Gadget Boy (1998-2001) *Garfield and Friends (2003-2005) *Gerald McBoing-Boing (2006-2007) *Goof Troop (1998-2005, 2006-2008) *Hello Kitty and Friends (1998-2001) *Hercules: The Animated Series (2000-2009) *I Am Weasel (2001-2002) *Krypto The Superdog (2006-2007) *The Littles (1998-2002) *The Little Mermaid (1998-2008) *Lloyd in Space (2002-2006) *Madeline (1998-2003) *Marsupilami (1998-2001) *Martin Mystery (2005) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2002-2003) *Mickey Mouse Works (2001-2003) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (1998-1999) *Mighty Ducks (1998-2007) *My Pet Monster (2007-2009) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1998-2007) *The New Archies (1998-2002) *Nightmare Ned (2001-2005) *Pepper Ann (2001-2008) *Pinky and the Brain (2002-2008) *Quack Pack (1998-2004) *Raw Toonage (1998-2001) *Ren & Stimpy (1998-2009) *Rocko's Modern Life (2001-2005) *Rupert (2001-2002) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (2002-2004) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2005) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1998-2001, 2007) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1998-2002) *TaleSpin (1998-2008) *Teacher's Pet (2002-2006) *Teamo Supremo (2002-2005) *Toad Patrol (2002-2004) *Toon Disney Doodles (1998-2000) *Toonsylvania (2000-2003) *Ultimate Book of Spells (2002-2003) *The Weekenders (2002-2009) *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1998-2001) *What's With Andy (2005) *Wish Kid (1998-2002) *The Wacky World Of Tex Avery (2007-2009) *What A Mess (1998-2002) *What A Cartoon! Show (2000-2007) *The Wizard of Oz (1998-2002) *The Wubbluous World Of Dr. Seuss (2001-2007) *The Wuzzles (1998-2001) Jetix Shows * Astro Boy (2003-2008) * A.T.O.M. (2006-2007) * Avengers: United They Stand (2008-2009) * Batman The Animated Series (2007-2009) * Battle B-Daman (2005) * Beyblade (2004-2007) * Bureau of Alien Detectors (2006-2007) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2009) * Chaotic (2007-2009) * Daigunder (2006-2007) * Digimon (2004-2009) * Digimon Data Squad (2007-2009) * Dragon Boosters (2004-2009) * Dungeons and Dragons (2006-2007) * Fantastic Four (2008-2009) * The Incredible Hulk (2008-2009) * Iron Man (2008-2009) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2006-2009) * Kong The Animated Series (2005-2008) * Legend of the Dragon (2006-2009) * Medabots (2004) * Mon Colle Knights (2006-2007) * The Mummy: The Animated Series (2006-2007) * NASCAR Racers (2006-2008) * Ōban Star-Racers (2006-2007) * Shinzo (2005-2009) * Silver Surfer (2008-2009) * Silverwing (2006-2008) * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends (2004-2009) * Spider-Man (2004-2009) * Spider-Man Unlimited (2004-2009) * Static Shock (2008-2009) * Superman The Animated Series (2007-2009) * The Tick (2005-2009) * X-Men (2004-2009) * Xyber 9: New Dawn (2007-2008) Marathons * Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral (With Your Favoite Hanna-Barbera Cartoons) (2000) * Toon Disney's 4th of Super July Hero (A Marathon of Big Bad Beetleborgs and Hong Kong Phooey) (2003-2008) Power Rangers History * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2005-2007) * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (2006-2007) * Power Rangers: Zeo (2005-2007) * Power Rangers: Turbo (2005-2007) * Power Rangers: in Space (2005-2007) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2005-2007) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2005-2007) * Power Rangers: Time Force (2005-2007) * Power Rangers: Wild Force (2005-2007) * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm (2004-2009) * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (2004-2009) * Power Rangers: S.P.D. (2005-2009) * Power Rangers: Mystic Force (2006-2009) * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive (2007-2009) * Power Rangers: Jungle Fury (2008-2009) * Power Rangers: R.P.M. (2009) Movies and Speicals *102 Dalmatians (2000) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *A Bug's Life (1998) *A Disney Halloween (1981) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (2006) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dog Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1998) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (1999) *Animalympics (1980) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *The Aristocats (1970) *Around the World in 80 Days (2004) *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2004) *Babs in Toyland (1997) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2005) *Babar: King of the Elephants (1999) *Bambi II (2006) *Barnyard (2006) *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Belle's Magical World (1998) *Beyblad Fierce Battle (2004) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back) (1980) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue (1999) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear II (2006) *Bionicle: Mask of the Light (2003) *Boinicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) *Boinicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *Bluetoes the Christmas Elf (1988) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Casper (1995) *Casper A Spirited Beginning (1997) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Christmas in Tattertown (1988) *Chicken Little (2005) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come Ture (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) *Cool World (1992) *The Country Bears (2002) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Digimon The Movie (2000) *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) *Digimon: Runaway Locomon (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) *Disney's Kim Possible: So the Drama (2005) *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) *DuckTales The Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Dumbo (1941) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Fearless Four (1997) *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Flubber (1997) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Frankenweeine (1984) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Haunted Mansion (2003) *Hercules (1997) *Here Come the Littles (1987) *Home on the Range (2004) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *Hurbie Fully Loaded (2005) *The Incredibles (2004) *Insecptor Gadget (1999) *Insecptor Gadget 2 (2003) *James and the Giant Peach (1996) *Jett Jackson: The Movie (1999) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Kong: King of Atlantis (2005) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scramp's Adventure (2002) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaruses (2005) *Lapitch the Shoemaker (1997) *The Life & Times Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1980) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Lilo & Stitch II: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy and Stitch (2006) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1/12 (2004) *The Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage (2000) *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea (2000) *The Little Vampire (2000) *Madeline Lost in Paris (1999) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Meet The Feebles (1989) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2003) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Minutemen (2008) *Monsters Inc. (2001) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2004) *The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1993) *Muppets from Space (1999) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) *Pippi Longstocking (1997) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Pokemon 4Ever (2002) *Pokemon Heroes (2003) *Pokemon Jirachi Wish (2004) *Pokemon Destiny Deoxys (2005) *The Polar Express (2004) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *The Proud Family Movie (2005) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Race for Your Life Charlie Brown (1977) *The Rescures (1977) *The Rescures Down Under (1990) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Re-Animated (2006) *Recess: School's Out (2001) *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) *Return to Neverland (2002) *Robin Hood (1973) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *The Santa Claus Brothers (2001) *The Santa Clause 2 (2003) *The Scream Team (2002) *SchoolHouse Rock! (Toon Shorts Only) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *The Shaggy Dog (2006) *Sky High (2005) *Sliverwing: A Glimpse Of The Son (2006) *Sliverwing: Towers of Fire (2006) *Spy Kids (2001) *Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams (2002) *Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2003) *Son of the Mask (2005) *Space Jam (1996) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess II (1997) *The Swan Princess III (1998) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan II (2005) *Teacher's Pet (2004) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Timothy Tweedle: The Frist Christmas Elf (2000) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom Sawyer (2000) *The Toy Warrior (2005) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) *The Ultimate Christmas Present (2000) *Up, Up and Away (2000) *Valiant (2005) *Wakko's Wish (1999) *Wendy Fu: Homecoming Warrior (2006) *We're Back A Dinosaur Story! (1993) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *The Wild (2006) Gallery ToonDisneyLogo.jpg|Toon Disney (1998-2002) Toon_Disney_Toons_Built_For_The_Best_Toons.jpg|Toon Disney (2002-2004) 20170724_154857.png|Toon Disney (2004-2005) 20170724_154412.png|Toon Disney (2005-2009) Category:Shows